ddneonoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Radigan
Jack Radigan is an occult detective from Brooklyn, New York and the founder/owner of Radigan Investigations and co-founder/partner of Irian Investigations. Early Life An only child born to Irish immigrants, Jack was raised Irish Catholic. World War II Jack enlisted in the US Army in 1937 at the age of 18. He made his way up to Second Lieutenant through battlefield promotion during the war. After an encounter with a magical relic wielded by member of the the Third Reich's Black Circle his squad was wiped out and left him injured. However he was able to secure the relic and kill his foe before passing out. Because of his encounter with the relic he was picked up by the Office of Strategic Services to serve in a new squad dealing with the tracking down of more dangerous objects hunted by the Black Circle. This squad consisted of Major James "The Wolf" Howe, Orsik Ironfist, and the enigmatic Opal. The squad primarily found themselves pursuing the leader of the Black Circle, Richter Von Brant. "Death" Until 1949 Jack and his unit had been very successful in rooting out any remaining Nazis that went into hiding after the end of the war and tracking down the remaining members of the Black Circle. The last remaining target was Richter Von Brant himself. They tracked him down to his lair in Rathaus and made made plans to strike the next day. Intel suggested that Richter was crafting magical weapons for the return of the Reich. Unknown to the rest of the squad Opal had plans to betray them. Opal was coerced into cooperation with Richter as he gained possession of her phylactery. She lured them into the trap set for them at Rathaus. Jack was shot in the back by Opal. She was wielding an ancient elven blade that Richter reforged into a pistol. As Jack bled out the final things he saw were Howe and Orsik being torn apart by summoned bone devils and Richter and Opal standing over them. "Rebirth" After Jack was shot in the back Opal dropped the gun on his body. This moment allowed Jack to attune to the gun. He found there was an intelligence within it and it offered a bargain. The being identified itself as Lazarae, an ancient elf of Aerenal from the realm of Eberron. A member of the Undying Court, he required tribute to live but had been separated from his people. The reforging of his blade, a phylactery of sorts, had caused what was left of his power to wane. If Jack offered tribute to Lazarae he would save both of their lives. Jack readily accepted. There was a complication however. Lazarae could save Jack's life but did not have enough to sustain his whole body. Over the course of the next few weeks, Jack's flesh rotted and sloughed off, leaving behind only bone. Radigan Investigations Stuff The Sandman Murders Stuff Jack Radigan Minifig.png|Jack with his signature Mauser C96 Category:Player Characters